The Spectacular Spider-Man Vol 1 155
. On top of was the revelation that his Aunt May apparently has only six months to live.Peter overheard a telephone conversation with Aunt May and a doctor in . Although he thinks it is his Aunt May who has heart disease, it's actually her longtime fiancee Nathan Lubensky as revealed in . He recalls his struggle trying to broach the subject with Aunt May, but fears that he would be invading her privacy. That's when his Aunt May told him that he had a call waiting from Randy Robertson. The call was about Randy's father, Joe, who has been in prison after being found guilty of being an accessory to murder.Joe Robertson failed to report a murder committed by Tombstone 20 years earlier, as detailed in . He was found guilty in and has been in jail ever since. This is why Spider-Man has come to the prison, as he feels that he owes Joe for always treating him fairly. Arriving at Joe's cell, Robertson is upset that the wall-crawler answered his call for help. Suddenly, Spider-Man's spider-sense goes off, allowing him to narrowly avoid a blow from Tombstone, who is outside of his cell. While Spider-Man is distracted, Robertson injects Spider-Man with a needle. As the drugs in his system knock him out, Joe apologizes to Spider-Man for betraying him.Spider-Man recounts how the Chameleon did the same thing to him recently. This happened in . Gloating over his victory, Tombstone explains that the reason Joe is helping him is that Robertson is afraid of him. Tombstone then begins beating on Spider-Man, to avenge his previous defeat at the hands of the wall-crawler.Spider-Man defeated Tombstone in Atlanta in . Meanwhile, back in Forest Hills, Mary Jane is accompanying Aunt May to a bingo game that is behind held at the local church. Along the way, Aunt May tells Mary Jane that she and Peter need to enjoy their youth while it lasts. This gets Mary Jane thinking of all their problems, and wants to relate to her but doesn't know how to do so without letting on that she knows about her apparent health condition.Peter and Mary Jane are referred to here as husband and wife. However, years later, their marriage was erased from existence by the demon Mephisto in . Mary Jane also worries about her flagging career. This is because her career has been sidelined by Jonathan Ceaser, an obsessed fan who kidnapped her from - . Although he is in prison he has been making her life a living hell. However, they soon discover that this evening is the senior citizens for service meeting that evening. Even thought she mixed up the dates, Aunt May insists that they should still check it out. Aunt May is impressed with the volunteer efforts that senior citizens in the neighborhood are putting in and decides to see what aid she can offer. Mary Jane is amazed that she could think of others when she apparently has so little time left. At that moment, at the Osborn Chemical Company, where repairs are almost complete following the damage that was done during the Inferno crisis, The damage was done in . Harry Osborn shows Flash Thompson around the facility but expresses how the commute from his home in New Jersey has put a strain on his relationship. When Harry offers Flash a job as the construction supervisor, Flash declines the offer. He complains about how his life has gone nowhere since high school. Harry, assures Flash that sooner or later his luck is about to change. During this entire conversation, the pair are unaware that they are being watched by the Black Cat. Back at Lewisville Prison, Spider-Man has been chained to a wall. When the hero wakes up, he tells Tombstone that if he wasn't drugged he'd wipe the floor with him. Tombstone is impressed with Spider-Man's bravery and begins laying into him. Watching among the other prisoners and a crooked guard, Joe Robertson begs Tombstone to stop. The mobster continues to slap around the hero until the guard stops him. The guard warns Tombstone that if he keeps it up he will kill Spider-Man, and he wants to see Tombstone get out of prison. Tombstone agrees and he and his men depart, leaving Joe alone with the wall-crawler. Joe apologizes to Spider-Man for what has happened, telling him that he has been acting out of fear. When Spider-Man tells him to let go of his fear or it will destroy him. Joe explains that he lost all hope when Tombstone killed his friend Bruiser and leaves Spider-Man behind.Joe Robertson befriended Bruiser in prison, but Bruiser was later murdered by Tombstone. This happened in - . Later, the guards of the prison notice a number of helicopters heading toward the prison. They have come to free Tombstone and his gang. As the criminals head toward the choppers, Tombstone takes Joe Robertson and Spider-Man with him. The guards try to stop them, but can't shoot for fear of hitting Spider-Man. When the choppers arrive, they open fire on the guards, forcing them to run for cover. Before they can get into the chopper, Spider-Man breaks free from his bonds having shaken off the effects of the drugs. As Spider-Man is busy with Tombstone's minions, the mobster makes his escape with Joe Robertson. Spider-Man sees the pair trying to make their escape and leaps up onto the helicopter. However, Spider-Man is still weak and just manages to grab the runner of the helicopter. Tombstone takes advantage of this by kicking the wall-crawler in the hopes of knocking him loose. Robertson begs Tombstone to stop, but when the mobster refuses to listen, Joe overcomes his fears and pushes himself and Tombstone over the edge. Spider-Man watches helplessly as Joe Robertson and Tombstone fall to the ground below. The wall-crawler quickly scrambles into the helicopter where he takes down the gunmen. He then demands the pilot to land near where Joe and Tombstone fell. However, there is nowhere for them to land in the thick forest. Fearing the worst, Spider-Man thinks that if Joe did die, at least he died like a man. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Otto (Crooked Guard) * * ** ** * Locations: * ** Lewisburg Federal Prison * ** *** **** ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * Helicopter | Notes = Continuity Notes | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}